Un sueño impreciso
by TheGalaxyFIRE5
Summary: esto trata principal mente de la historia de chima juntos a dos chicos que sienten un sueño el que cual no pueden predecir y el cual trataran de estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

La gran oportunidad:

Espero que les guste chicos este es mi primer fac así que no piensen tanto que soy un gran escritor pero que mas se puede XD, si me equivoco en alguna parte avisadme ok .

Era un dia como todos en chima, Laval se había levantado y salio en su speedor hacia la tribu cocodrilo para ver a a cragger cuando llego cragger lo veía muy extraño a el y le pregunto:

Cragger: ¿que pasa laval? Te sucedió algo

Laval: Si me sucedió algo, es que anoche soñé con algo extraño y no dejaba de pensar en ello

Cragger : ¿de que trataba?

Laval: es que soñé con eris que nosotros estábamos juntos y no podía separarme de ella

Cragger: mm… significa que tu la amas y es especial para ti y que no puedes vivir sin ella

Laval se quedo sin palabras con la conclusión que le dijo su amigo , laval aun no entendía de como se enamoro de eris , el sabía que jugaban y salían siempre pero como todo eso llego a un punto de enamoramiento el siempre la quería como amiga pero en el corazón de laval decía otra cosa.

Después de que cragger y laval hablaran de ello fueron a andar un vuelta en speedor al bosque , mientras que en el espiral águila eris soñó con lo mismo y ella se preguntaba asi misma (puede ser que yo ame a laval) sus pensamientos la confundían bastante asi que decidió salir un rato afuera para despejarse y aclarar ese sueño indeciso.

Mientras caía el anochecer laval cuando estaba regresando al templo león cuando se encuentra con eris y los dos se quedan con cara de shock diciendo lo siguiente:

Los dos: h-h-o-l-a-a

Los dos se sonrojaron mucho el cual se miraron fijamente en cada uno y laval expreso lo siguiente:

Laval: me tengo que ir (tosiendo falsamente)

Eris: S-s-i yo t-tam-b-ien te-nn-go que ha-cer al-go (respondió toda sonrojada)

Y laval Salió con su speedor rápido

Laval:(puede ser cierto lo que me dijo cragger puede que ser que yo ame a eris)

Eris:(como me vi frente a laval muy avergonzada y ni pude hablar bien frente a el será verdad que me gusta el)

Y asi los dos se fueron en sus caminos

Espero que les haya gustado como dije al principio soy solo un novato asi no me critiquen tanto porfa poco a poco voy mejorando asi que el próximo capitulo los subiré pronto como dentro de 2 o mañana o cuando me llegen idead XD bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo asi adiós^^:

HECHO POR : _**THEGALAXYFIRE5 **_


	2. chapter 2

HOLA CHICO Y CHIS VOLVI Y EN UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE UN SUEÑO IMPRECISO: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POCO VOY MEJORANDO EN LAS FAC Y LES AVISO QUE COMENZARE UNA HISTORIA NUEVA LLAMADA: _**LA GUERRA SIN FIN será genial chicos :D**_

_**Genial joder no puedo quitar este color XD bueno que más se puede hacer sigamos:**_

_**FLASHBACK DEL CAP ANT: **_

_**CRAGGER: SI ES CIERTO**_

_**LAVAL:¿PORQUE AMANECI ASI?**_

_**ERIS: QUE SUEÑO MAS RARO MEJOR IRE A A VOLAR**_

_**TERMINO EL FLASHBACK.**_

_**LA OSCURIDAD PRESENTE EN CHIMA:**_

_**Después de que los dos se hayan ido en sus caminos; algo malo estaba pasando , las tribus oscuras del exterior trataban de entrar en chima mientras no hay la presencia de alguien, cuando entraron se hospedaron en el bosque para ingeniar su próximos plan el cual hablo el rey escorpión.**_

**Rey escorpión: ¡Escuchen todos ¡, mañana tribus oscuras del exterior conquistaremos chima , arrasaremos todas las tribus del chima y obtendremos el monte cavora y el chi para nosotros ¡QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO¡.**

**TODOS:! AHHHHHHHHH¡.**

**En ese momento había mas de 5000 vampiros ,4500 escorpiones y 6000 arañas y todos naves y tanques dispuestas a atacar todo chima mientras todos dormían.**

**Al día siguiente laval soñó con el mismo sueño y eris igual pero lo apartaron por unos momentos, laval sentía que todo estaba muy silencioso así que decidió investigar que pasaba, fue a la tribu de los gorilas y cuando vio se sorprendió al ver que la tribu estaba casi toda exterminada y destrozada , laval en un intento de buscar supervivientes se encontró a gorzan tirado en el suelo sangrando laval le pregunto rápido:**

**Laval:!¿GORZAN, despierta amigo dime que ha pasado?¡**

**Gorzan:(intentando hablar de a poco) f-ffue-ro-n l-loo-s **

**Cuanto iba a decirlos se desmaya del sangrado que tenia, laval fue a advertir a su tribu de que alguien había atacado ,mientras dormían a los gorilas asi que el rey lagravis mando a sus unidades de rescate para sacar a lo supervivientes que había , gorzan y unos muchos de sus tribus fueron atendidos en el templo león **

**Laval molesto por lo que le había pasado a gorzan se llevo un pequeño escuadrón para ver si encontraban a los responsables**

**Laval se fue y mientras que los otros atendían a los gorilas , las tribus malvadas del exterior iban a por su próximo objetivo el cual era las águilas**

**Eris como si nada fue a andar una vuelta y cuando todo ese armamento que vio en suelo se extraño y cuando fue a revisar la atraparon y la encerraron en una jaula eris respondio con furia:**

**Eris: Déjenme salir idiotas, las tribus oscuras del exterior no vencerán a las tribus de chima.**

**Rey escorpión: y tu que vas hacer niñita mientras no habises a nadie nosotros los eliminaremos uno por uno comenzando con tu roca flotante.**

**Rey vampiro: Además tu nunca escaparas de esa jaula ni con todas las llaves del mundo escaparas jaja.**

**Rey araña:¿ y después de atacar al espiral que viene?**

**Rey escorpión: después de atacar a las águilas atacaremos al templo león **

**Eris se quedo un momento callada y triste al saber que podían atacar a su verdadero amor y exterminalo pero ella también estaba preocupada por chima y no supo que hacer se quedo triste uno momentos y se pregunto:**

**Eris: (no puedo dejar que maten a laval y mucho menos a mi tribu tengo que salir de aquí rápido)**

**Laval volvió a su templo al ver que no veía nada extraño pero aun seguía investigando quien fue el quien hizo este acto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado un poquito de mi trabajo otra vez y como dije va a ver una nueva seria llamada : LA GUERRA SIN FIN será algo acerca de mi país Venezuela pero no tan diplomático que digamos ,TARDARE UN POCO YA QUE ME MANDARON UN TRABAJO EN LA ESCUELA Y OTRA COSAS :Z , espero que les haya gustado ya estoy un poco mejorando y asi poco a poco y beso y chao chao.**

**Hecho por: ****THEGALAFIRE5 :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevos chicos y chicas hoy les vengo a traer dos especiales el primero es el 3 capitulo de un sueño impreciso y otra cosa les traeré hoy a las 10 hora venezolana la nueva entrega de una guerra sin fin bueno vamos al grano espero que les guste mucho ya saben al principio soy novato pero pronto alguien que escribe mejor asi vamos con el 3 capitulo :D

**FLASHBACK DEL CAP 2:**

**REY ESCORPION:¡NO PODRAN DETERNEME CONQUISTAREMOS TODO CHIMA ¡**

**LAVAL:¡¿QUIEN HABRA ECHO ESTO?!**

**ERIS: NO NOS DERROTARAN**

**FLASHBACK TERMINADO**

**UNA GUERRA SE APROXIMA:**

**DESPUES DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTO QUE HABIAN PASADO AYER EN CHIMA , LAS TRIBUS OSCURAS DEL EXTERIOR EMPEZARON A ORGANIZARCE PARA ATACAR AL ESPIRAL AGUILA, MIENTRAS QUE ERIS LA TENIAN APRESADA EN UN CELDA, ERIS BUSCANDO UNA FORMA DE ESCAPAR DE ESTA PRISION BUSCO BUSCO Y ENCONTRO ALGO UN HUESO SEMI ROTO Y TENIA UNA PUNTA QUE SERVIA PARA ABRIR LA CERRADURA ASI QUE LA ABRIO LENTAMENTE Y AL FIN SALIO MATO A LOS DOS GUARDIAS , LOS OCULTO Y SE ASOMO ARRIBA Y DIJO:**

**ERIS: Joder son muchos no podre escaparme en volando me verán en un instante**

**Eris pensó y sabia que hacer agarro el traje del guardia que había matado y se lo puso y dijo:**

**Eris:asi no sabran que soy yo , ire lentamente pasando entre los guardias y soldados y me escapare desapercibida **

**Eris lista para salir fue arriba y se fue escabullendo poco a poco entre los guardias y soldados ella se detuvo cuando escucho una explosión y fue rápido a ver y estaban atacando a su espiral y ella exclamo: **

**Eris: ¡necesito avisarle a laval de esto rápido para traiga su ejercito el mio no podrá con todo esto¡**

**Cuando paso todo se fue corriendo y echo vuelo hacia el templo león :**

**Cuando llego fue a ver a laval rápido y lo encontró y dijo:**

**Eris : ¡laval necesito tu ayuda!**

**Laval: ¡¿que pasa eris?¡**

**Eris :!están atacando a mi espiral necesito que traigas tu ejercito rápido¡**

**Laval: esta bien mientras no vamos preparando necesito hablar contigo ellos dos se fueron hacia afuera y laval le dijo:**

**Laval : eris ahí algo que quiero decirte y es muy difícil para mi decirlo es que anoche yo soñé contigo de que no podios estar separados porque sentía una gran atracción hacia ti y y no-se como decirlo pero es como si te amo desde mi mente**

**Eris: yo también te quería decir de eso yo también soño con eso y quería decírtelo pero es como si mis sentimientos me hicieron que me costara decírtelo y yo también siento una pequeña atracción hacia a ti laval y te quiero decir que te amo**

**AL DECIR ESTO LOS DOS SE SONROJARON MUCHO Y LAVAL DIJO:**

**LAVAL:BUENO ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE NOSE DEBERIAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS **

**ERIS:SI PARA TAMBIEN ME SUENA (CON VOZ DULCE)**

**SE EMPEZARON A ACERCA POCO A POCO Y SUS LABIOS SE ESTABAN ACERCANDO(BUENO PICO Y BOCA ASI COMO LO DIGO xD) SE EMPEZARO A CERCAR MUCHO MAS Y LOS DOS SE BESARON TIERNAMENTE (MOMENTO CURSI MIO xD) Y LAVAL DIJO :**

**LAVAL: TE AMO ERIS ERES ALGIEN ESPECIAL PARA MI **

**ERIS:YO TAMBIEN TE AMO LAVAL **

**DESPUES DE ESTO VINO UN SOLDADO DICIENDO:**

**SOLDADO:ESTAMOS LISTO LAVAL VAMOS A AYUDAR A LAS AGUILAS**

**LAVAL:¿DEACUERDO VAMOS ERIS LISTA AMOR?**

**ERIS:LISTA DE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO AMOR**

**TODOS ESTABAN LISTO PARA AYUDAR A LAS AGUILAS Y MAS AUN YA LAVAL Y ERIS SON NOVIOS : D **

**CUANDO LLEGARON VIERON COMO LAS GUILAS TRATABAN DE DEFENDER SU ESPIRAL Y ENTONCES LOS LEONES ATACARON A LAS TRIBUS MALVADAS CHIMA JUNTO CON SUS DOS FUERZA Y EL CHI PUDIERON HACERLOS QUE SE RETIRARAN POR AHORA **

**LAVAL DIJO LOS SIGUIENTE:**

**LAVAL:!HEMOS GANADO ANTE LAS TRIBUS DEL EXTERIOR ,POR EL CHI ,POR CHIMA¡**

**TODOS:¡AUUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUU¡ (MOMENTO DE A PELICULA 300 XD SE LAS SUGIERO ;) )**

**Y TODOS VOLVIERON A SU HOGARES DE NUEVOPERO LAS TRIBUS DEL EXTERIOR NOSE IBA A RENDIR NI POR NADA ELLOS IBAN A CONQUISTAR CHIMA Y SU CHI**

**MIENTRAS GORZAN Y SU TRIBU YA ESTABAN LISTOS PARA VOLVER A SU TRIBU GORZAN EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO LE CALLO UNA RAMA ENCIMA MIRO ARRIBA Y ERA NADA MAS Y MENOS QUE LAVAL Y ERIS BESANDOSE Y GORZAN DIJO:**

**GORZAN:NO SEAN TAN EXHIBICIONISTAS CHICOS :S LOS QUE NO TIENEN LES DUELE XD(OTRO MOMENTO CURSI MIO Y MUY TRISTE PARA MUCHOS XD)**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO COMO VEN YA ESTAN JUNTOS Y ME EQUIVOQUE ES ALAS 11 HORA VENEZUELA QUE SUBO GUERRA SIN FIN**

**Y BUENO AQUÍ LO DEJO PAL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y ESTOY PENSANDO EN UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA COMOS SUENE Y NO SUENE ASI XD IGUAL LA ESTOY PENSANDO PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y POCO DE MI TRABAJO OTRA VEZ Y ND MAS Y BESO A LAS CHICAS BONITAS :* (MOMENTO CURSI OTRA VEZ MIO XD)Y CHAO CHAO **

**HECHO POR :****THEGALAXYFIRE5 :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola que tal chicos y chis hoy volvimos con el 4 capitulo de un sueño impreciso y bueno es espero que les guste y estafacfition ha recibido muchas visitas lo que es genial porque les gusta :D muchas gracias por su apoyo y bueno vamos con el facfiction.

**FLASHBACK ANT:**

**LAVAL: !LO HEMOS LOGRADO, LOS HEMOS VENCIDO¡**

**ERIS:AL FIN SALI DE AQUÍ**

**GORZAN: QUE BUENO VOLVER A CASA**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**UNA BODA FELIZ:**

**LA TRIBU LEON Y AGUILA ESTABAN CELEBRANDO DE QUE PUDIERAN VENCER A LAS TRIBUS MALVADAS DEL EXTERIOR Y SACARLAS DE CHIMA , POR FIN PUDIERON EVITAR UN COLAPSO ENTRE TRIBUS MIENTRAS QUE LAVAL Y ERIS AHORA ESTAN JUNTOS , LAS TRIBUS DE CHIMA ESTABAN MUY DESTROZADAS HABIAN ELIMINADO A MUCHOS DE SUS HOMBRE VOLVERIAN DENTRO DE 5 O 10 AÑOS A CHIMA PARA REPONER Y ATACAR CON TODO SU EJERCITO Y SUS RESERVAS DE CHI MALVADO**

**REY ESCORPION:¡SOLDADOS! HEMOS PERDIDO MUCHOS DE NUESTROS HOMBRE EN ESA BATALLA Y SERA DURO REPONERLOS TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR EN UN TIEMPO DE 5 O 10 AÑO PARA CUANDO SE HAGAN GRANDE LOS JOVENES ATACAREMOS CON TODO NUESTRO EJECRTIO NO CON LA MITAD CON TODO LOS NUESTROS.**

**REY ARAÑA: MIENTRAS DEJEMOS QUE ELLOS DISFRUTEN SU VICTORIA POR AHORA (CON VOZ DIABOLICA)ESPEREMOS QUE LOS AÑOS PASEN.**

**MIENTRAS EN CHIMA LAVAL Y ERIS FELICES JUNTOS LAVAL EN UN INTENTO MIENTRAS HABIA GENTE LAVAL SE ACERCO A ERIS Y DIJO:E**

**LAVAL:ERIS SE QUE ES MUY PRONTO PERO NOSE SI ACEPTES**

**ERIS:¿QUE QUIERES DECIR LAVAL?**

**LAVAL:ERIS...(ARRODILLANDOSE)QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO**

**ERIS SE QUEDO ANORADADA Y SORPRENDIDA Y ELLA CONSTESTO**

**ERIS: ! SI LAVAL SI QUIERO¡**

**LOS DOS SE BESARON DE FELICIDAD Y TODO MUNDO CELEBRANDO AL SABER QUE DOS TRIBUS SE IBAN A UNIR LAGRAVIS Y EL PADRE DE ERIS RESPONDIERON:**

**LOS DOS PADRES:PERO PRIMERO DEBERAN ORGANIZARLA E INVITAR A LOS QUE IRAN**

**LOS ENAMORADOS:SI LO HAREMOS**

**SOLDADO:BUENO QUE SIGA LA ¡FIESTA!**

**Y TODOS BAILARON ESA NOCHE DE FELICIDAD**

**PASARON LOS MESES Y LLEGO EL DIA DE LA BODA**

**ERIS SE ESTABA PREPARANDO PARA IR ANTE EL ALTAR Y VER A SU FUTUR ESPOSO**

**MIENTRAS QUE LAVAL ESTABA CON SU PADRE NERVIOSO EL LE PREGUNTO:**

**LAVAL:JEJEJE BUENO AL FIN ME CASARE COMO TU Y MAMA SE CASARON**

**LAGRAVIS:SI HIJO MIO ADEMAS VENDRA PARTES MUY INTERESANTES**

**LAVAL:?¿**

**LAGRAVIS:TE LO SUSURRARE(JNSANASJ) ``ASI SUENA UN SUSURRO DESDE MI PUNTO xD´´**

**LAVAL:AHHHHH OK (CON VOZ MEDIO AVERGONZADA Y MEDIO FELIZ)**

**LAGRAVIS:BUENO SERA MEJOR QUE TE PREPARES **

**LAVAL:AHH HABLAMOS DE ESTO DESPUES OK**

**LAGRAVIS:VALE **

**YA HABIA COMENZADO LA BODA ERIS ESTABA ENTRADO Y LAVAL TODO FELIZ DE QUE AL FIN SE CASARIA CON ALGUIEN QUE AMA**

**ERIS LLEGO AL ALTAR CON SU VESTIDO DE BODAS Y LAVAL CON UN ELEGANTE SMOKING**

**EL PADRE SE ACERCO Y DIJO:**

**PADRE:HOY HERMANOS ESTAMOS REUNIDOS PARA CONSAGRAR EN SAGRADO MATRIMONIO A ESTOS DOS JOVENES PRINCIPES**

**PADRE:LAVAL ACEPTAS A ERIS COMO ESPOSA**

**LAVAL:SI ACEPTO**

**PADRE:ERIS ACEPTAS A LAVAL COMO ESPOSO EN LA ENFERMEDAD Y EN LA SALUD**

**ERIS:SI ACEPTO (FELIZ)**

**PADRE:BUENO LOS CONSAGRO EN SAGRADO MATRIMONIO Y LOS DECLARON LEON Y AGUILA(NO ME VENGA CON MARIDO Y MUJER ES IGUAL ES CON SU RAZA AUNQUE SUENA RARO XD)**

**LAVAL Y ERIS SE BESAN Y TODO MUNDO CELEBRA EN LA CAPILLA**

**LOS DOS SALIERON ASI LA CARROZA Y SE FUERON DE LUNILLA DE MIEL(YA SABRAN MUCHOS QUE PASA EN LA LUNA DE MIEL Y POCO LO VOY A CONTAR SOLO DIRE ALGUNAS COSAS OK PAA QUE NO SE VEA TANTO DIGAMOS SEXY OK XD)**

**LLEGARON A LA CAMA HICIERON EL AMOR ASI DECIRLO SEN SINTIERON FELICES FUERON A LUGARES MARAVILLOSOS**

**Y LUEGO VOLVIERON Y ERIS TENIA QUE AFIRMAR ALGO **

**ERIS LE DIJO JUNTO A LAVAL A TODOS LOS DE SU TRIBU : **

**ERIS:LES TENGO QUE CONFIRMAR ALGO ESTOY …ESTOY ¡!EMBARAZADA¡**

**TODOS MUNDO SE EMOCIONO DE TAL NOTICIA LAVAL SE QUEDO FELIZ IBA A SER FELIZ POR SIEMPRE POR QUE IBA A TENER UN HIJO Y MAS AUN DE SU AMADA EL NO AGUANTABA LA FELICIDAD**

**PASARON LOS MESE LLEGO EL DIA EN QUE ERIS IBA A A DAR A LUZ SU HIJO QUERIDO ENTONCES ERIS ESTABA NORMAL EN ESE MOMENTOS PERO DERREPENTE SINTIO QUE EL BEBE YA IBA A SALIR ASI QUE AVISO A LAVAL RAPIDO Y DIJO QUE EL BEBE YA QUIERE SALIR LAVAL RESPONDIO:**

**LAVAL:!YA VOY ENSEGUIDA¡**

**LAVAL FUE RAPIDO HACIA LA HABITACION Y SE LLEVO A ERIS RAPIDO HACIA LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL DEL ESPIRAL EL CUAL ERA LA SALA DE PARTOS**

**CUANDO LLEGARON DEJARON AFUERA A LAVAL Y ERIS EN LA SALA DE PARTOS ESTABA PUJANDO LA ENFERMERA DECIA:**

**ENFER:!PUJE SEÑORA¡**

**ERIS:!Y QUE ANDO HACIENDO EST.. .DUELE¡**

**ENFER:FALTA POCO SIGA PUJANDO¡**

**ERIS:SAL PEQUEÑIN**

**Y AL FIN SALIO EL HIJO DE ERIS ERA UN GRIFO(MITAD LEON MITAD AGUILA ) Y SERIA EL FUTURO PRINCIPE DE LAS DOS TRIBUS **


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA DE CHICOS Y CHICAS DISCULPEN QUE AYER NO LO DESPEDI EN LA PARTE FINAL POR DAR GRACIAS A SU APOYO SE ME OLVIDO ESCRIBIRLO XD , BUENO AL TEMA YA CASI VA A TERMINAR ESTO UN SUEÑO IMPRECISO BUENO PERO COMO LES DIJE TENGO PENSADO UN SEGÚN PARTE DE UN SUEÑO IMPRECISO ALGUNOS LES GUSTARA Y OTROS NO PERO YO HAGO ESTO PORQUE ME GUSTA Y BUENO VALE QUE MAS SE PUEDE HACER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , BUENO VAMOS ALLA

REINANDO ENTRE 2 TRIBUS

CUANDO ERIS YA HABIA DADO A LUZ AL HIJO DE LAVAL, LAVAL QUEDO FELIZ AL SABER QUE YA ERA PADRE Y TENDRIA UNA FAMILIA LA FELICIDAD NO LE CAVIA EN EL CORAZON SU HIJO ERA UN PEQUEÑO GRIFO LAVAL QUERIA PONERLE EL NOMBRE:

LAVAL: QUE TAL SI LO LLAMAMOS ZANDER.

ERIS:MMM YA SE MEJOR QUE TAL CRISTIAN.

LAVAL:SI QUEDA GENIAL HIJIO MIO HOY TE LLAMARAS CRISTIAN

CUANDO SALIERON DE LA SALA HACIA AFUERA DONDE ESTABAN LA DOS TRIBUS REUNIDAS , LAVAL DIJO UNAS PALABRAS ANTE LAS DOS TRIBUS QUE SE IBAN A UNIR:

LAVAL:HOY ESTE PEQUEÑO NIÑO MITAD AGUILA MITAD LEON SERA NUESTRO PROXIMO HEREDERO AL TRONO , ESTE NIÑO HIJO MIO SE LLAMA CRISTIAN.

YA QUE LAGRAVIS EN EL FINAL DEL CAP ANT LE ENTREGO LA CORONA A LAVAL PORQUE EL IBA A SER EL REY AL SABER QUE YA IBA A TENER UN HIJO (DISCULPEN SE ME OLVIDO NO LO VOLVERE HACER)

TODOS: ALAVEN AL PRINCIPE CRISTIAN

DESPUES DE ESTO TODOS SABIAN DE QUE SI ESTE PRINCIPE IBA REINAR EN LAS DOS TRIBUS TENDRIAN LAS DOS QUE UNIRSE EL TEMPLO LEON CON EL ESPIRAL AGUILA ASI QUE DECIDIERON COMENZAR UNA CONSTRUCCION, EL CUAL CONVIVAN AGUILAS Y LEONES

ESTO TARDARIA AL MENOS 15 AÑOS PARA ESA ESTRUCTURA PERFECTA ENTONCES DECIDIERON ESPERAR

PASARON 15 AÑOS

HABIAN PASADO 15 AÑOS LAVAL YA TENIA 33 AÑOS , ERIS 31 Y SU PEQUEÑO HIJO YA NO ERA UN NIÑO YA TENIA 15 AÑOS DE EDAD , YA ERA FUERTE Y ALTO COMO LA EDAD QUE TENIA SU PADRE A LO 18

LAVAL COMO REY LEON Y ERIS COMO REINA AGUILA MANTENIAN A SUS DOS TRIBUS HASTA QUE SE LLEGARA A CONSTRUIR SU ESTRUCTURA PERFECTA , EL CUAL ESE DIA ERA HOY EN EL QUE LAS DOS TRIBUS POR FIN IBA A CONVIVIR JUNTOS ENTONCES LAVAL Y ERIS SE FUERON CON TODOS LOS DE SU TRIBU DEJANDO SUS VIEJOS HOGARES QUE AHORA IBAN A SER MONUMENTOS HISTORICOS , Y LAS DOS TRIBUS SE FUERON HACIA SU NUEVO HOGAR EL CUAL SE LLAMABA ESPIRAL SAGRADO LEGUILA , DESPUES DE ESTO ALGO MALO ESTABAN TRAMANDO LAS TRIBUS MALVADAS DE CHIMA.

REY ESCORPION: AL FIN PASO EL TIEMPO NECESARIO PARA QUE NOSOTROS PUDIERAMOS RECONSTRUIR NUESTRO EJERCITO AHORA SOMAS MAS QUE ANTES.

REY ARAÑA:SI ES CIERTO AL FIN NOSOTROS GOBERNAREMOS CHIMA

REY VAMPIRO:PERO AHORA HAY QUE SER MAS ESTRATEGICOS QUE ANTES RECUERDEN QUE NOS DESCUBRIERON RAPIDO POR QUE LA FUGITIVA SE HABIA ESCAPADO Y ESA DEBIO SER LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NOS ECHARON RAPIDO DE CHIMA

REY ARAÑA: PERO ESTA VEZ SERA DIFERENTE QUE TAL SI HACEMOS ¿TUNELES SUBTERRANEOS EL CUAL PODAMOS MATARLOS DESDE ABAJO?

REY ESCORPINO: ME AGRADA LA IDEA PERO HAY QUE HACER RAPIDOS ELIMINARLOS RAPIDO UNO POR UNO O QUE TAL POR SEPARADO CADA UNO ATACA AL CUALQUIER TRIBU DIVIDAMOSNO LA TRIBU ARAÑA ATACARA A LA DE LOS LOBOS LA DE LOS VAMPIROS A LA DE LOS CUERVOS Y LA MIA ATACARA A LO GORILAS DESPUES DE ESTO NO LLEVAREMOS TODO SU CHI DE CADA TRIBU A ATACAREMOS TODOS JUNTOS A LA DE LOS LEONES Y AGUILAS QUE AHORA ESTAN JUNTOS GRACIAS A QUE LOS DOS TORTOLITOS PRINCIPES TUVIERON UN HIJO MITAD LEON MITAD AGUILA.

REY ARAÑA:BUENO PERO QUE PASARA CON RINOCERONTE Y LOS OSOS

REY ESCORPION: NO TE PREOCUPES ELLOS NO SE ENTERARAN DE NADA ADEMAS CON EL CHI QUE ROBAREMOS SEREMOS MAS FUERTES QUE ELLOS

REY VAMPIRO:ESTO SERA GENIAL :)

MIENTRAS QUE LAVAL PRACTICABA CON SU HIJO EN COMBATE ERIS LOS VEIA LAVAL LE DIJO A SU HIJO:

LAVAL: CRISTIAN TIENES QUE MIRAR ATENTAMENTE DONDE VENDRA EL ATAQUE DEL ENEMIGO

CRISTIAN:SI PAPA

ERIS:MIS DOS CHICOS FAVORITOS

LAVAL:GRACIAS CARIÑO

CRISTIAN: SI GRACIAS MAMA

CUANDO DE REPENTE LE LLEGA UN MENSAJE DE UN SOLDADO QUE VINO HACIA EL , EL LE DIJO A LAVAL ALGO:

SOLDADO:SEÑOR LE LLEGO UN MENSAJE DE LOS GORILAS CUERVOS Y LOBOS VENGA A VER SEÑOR

LAVAL:DEACUERDO DIGANLES QUE PASEN

SOLDADO:SI SEÑOR

ENTONCES LAVAL FUE AL CENTRO DEL PASILLO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL REY WORRIZ , EL REY RAZER Y EL REY GORZAN DESPUES DEL PASO DE LOS AÑOS ELLOS TAMBIEN SE CONVIRTIERON EN REY DE SU TRIBU

LAVAL LE PREGUNTO:

LAVAL:¿PARA QUE HAN VENIDO?

GORZAN:LAVAL NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA ALGO RARO ESTA PASANDO

WORRIZ:SI LAVAL ALGO ESTA PASANDO CADA UNA DE NUESTRAS TRIBUS HAN SIDO ATACADAS EN LA NOCHE MISTERIORSAMENTE

RAZER:MI AMIGO HAN DEJADO VARIOS MUERTE EL CUAL SU PAGA ERA MINIMA PERO NO SABEMOS COMO O CUANDO SUCEDIÓ ESTO

LAVAL:MMM QUE RARO QUE TAL SI MONTAMOS TURNO NOCTURNOS HA VER QUE ENCONTRAMOS ¿QUIEREN HACERLO?

LOS 3: DEACURDO

EN LA NOCHE SE HICIERON VIGILANCIAS A VER QUE ERA LO QUE `PASABA CUANDO SE DIERON CUENTA DE ALGO ERA NADA MAS Y MENOS QUE LAS TRIBUS MALVADAS DE CHIMA PERO CUANDO SE DIERON CUENTA LA TRIBUS DEL EXTERIOR TUVIERON QUE SALIR RAPIDO DE LO HOYO Y ATACAR A LOS POCO GUARDIAS QUE HABIAN ASI QUE EN CADA TRIBUS LOBO,GORILA Y CUERVO LOS SACARON DE SUS HOGARES Y APODERANDOSE DE ELLA LO QUE QUEDARON LOS ECLAVISARON O LOS MATARON

LOS 3 REYES Y SUS SUPERVIVIENTE NO PUDIERON DEFENDERSR Y FUERON HACIA EL SAGRADO ESPIRAL LEGUILA A PEDIR AYUDA

-ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FIN DE TODO EESTO POR AHORA Y COMO DIJE QUE IBA A VER SGUNDA PARTE QUE SERA EL HIJO DE LAVAL Y ERIS,BUENO ESPEREMOS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO UN BESO Y CHAO CHAO

HECHO POR :THEGALAXYFIRE5


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA DE NUEVOS CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTAMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA PRIMERA SECUELA (AHORA SE COMO SE DICE XD)BUENO LASTIMOSAMENTE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE UN SUEÑO IMPRECISO QUE VA A HACER UN POCO MAS DIFERENTE AL GENERO QUE PUSE XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESTA SERIE LLEGO A 190 VISITAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y VAMOS LA SEGUNDA SECUELA LA SUBIRE EN UNA SEMANA O 5 DIAS DESPUES ,BUENO VAMOS AL TEMA

!POR CHIMA¡:

LOS 3 REYES Y ALGUNOS SUPERVIVIENTES FUERON HACIA LA ESPIRAL SAGRADO LEGUILA, CUANDO LLEGARON HABLARON CON LAVAL:

REY WORRIZ:!REY LAVAL ,NOS HAN ATACADO¡! Y NOS EXPULSARON DE NUESTRAS TRIBUS Y APODERARO DE NUESTRO CHI¡.

REY RAZER:MI AMIGO NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA URGENTEMENTE MUY POCOS DE N LOS NUESTROS HAN SOBREVIVIDO A ESTE ATAQUE.

REY GORZAN:DUT NO PUDIMOS DEFENDERNOS Y ESTAMOS DEBILES PARA ATACAR.

LAVAL NO PODIA CREERLO HABIAN ACABADO A 3 TRIBUS DE UN TIRO SIN ATACARLOS CARA A CARA,LAVAL TUVO QUE DECIDIR SABIAMENTE.

REY LAVAL:JODER ,PENSEMOS CON CABEZA….

REY WORRIZ:!MIERDA, LAVAL DEBEMOS ACTUAR RAPIDO SINO ATACARAN HACIA NOSOTROS DE UNA VEZ¡

REY LAVAL:..(IDEA)CREO QUE YA SABEMOS QUE HACER QUE TAL SI MANDAMOS 300 SOLDADOS DE ELITE HACIA ELLOS Y LOS RETENEMOS MIENTRAS NOS RECUPERAMOS

REY GORZAN:DUT ES UNA LOCURA MANDAR A TAN POCAS TROPAS

REY WORRIZ:APOYO AL GORILA ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURAS

REY RAZER:¿UN ALTO PRECIO POR ELLO?

REY LAVAL:TENEMOS MUY POCO CHI CONTRA ELLOS DESDE QUE LO REPARTIMOS ADEMAS SOLDADOS DE ELITE CON UN POCO DE CHI LOS MANTEDRAN POR INSTANTES Y SI ES BUENO LOS PODRIAN ACABAR.

REY GORZAN:BUENO QUE MAS SE PUEDE HACER ACEPTO.

REY RAZER:UN PRECIO MUY ALTO PARA TODO ESTA MASACRE CREO QUE ACEPTO.

REY WORRIZ:NO APOYO CASI ESTA IDEA PERO SON 3 CONTRA UNO , ESTA BIEN ACEPTO.

REY LAVAL:BIEN DECIDIDO

CUANDO DERREPENTE LLEGAN 1 EMISARIO ESCORPION CON 5 GUERREROS

CUANDO LLEGARON LE PREGUNTARON A UN GUARDIA DONDE ESTABA LAVAL

LOS GUARDIAS LOS TENIAN RETENIDOS PERO PEDIAN PERMISO PARA VER A LAVAL , ENTONCES MANDARON UN SOLDADO ANTE LAVAL PARA INFORMAR QUE QUERIAN SU PRESENCIA . LAVAL ACEPTO LA PETICION.

CUANDO LLEGO FUE A VER Y SE PREGUNTO QUE HACIA ELLOS HAY:

REY LAVAL:¿QUE HACE EL ENEMIGO AQUÍ?

SOLDADO:VIENEN PARA HABLAR CON USTED MI REY

REY LAVAL:¿QUE QUIEREN?

EMISARIO ESCORPION:VENIMOS PORQUE EL REY ESCORPION NOS MANDO

REY LAVAL:….. BIEN DEACUERDO PERO VAYAMOS A UN LUGAR MEJOR

LAVAL LOS LLEVO HACIA UN CERCA DE UN OLLO PROFUNDO

REY LAVAL:¿Y BIEN PARA QUE LOS MANDO EL REY ESCORPION?

EMISARIO ESCORPION: NOS MANDO PARA QUE LE DIJIERAMOS QUE OS RINDIESE Y NO HABRIA VIOLENCIA CONTRA SU PUEBLO

REY LAVAL:ENSERIO DIJO ESO MENUDA GRACIA

EMISARIO ESCORPION:YO ACEPTARIA LA RENDICION , PORQUE NO PREFIERO ENFRENTARLO A EL ADEMAS DIJO QUE NO LES HARIA NADA SI ACEPTARIAN Y LES DARIA AGUA Y TIERRAS

REY LAVAL:MMM

LAVAL MIRABA A TODOS LADOS VIO A LOS NIÑOS COMO LO MIRABAN,VIO A LOS SEÑORES MUJERES Y A SU ESPOSA ERIS Y LO VEIAN CON CARA DE TRAGEDIA,LAVAL AL VER ESO SACO SU ESPADA Y LE APUNTO CERCA DEL CUELLO Y EL EMISARIO DIJO:

EMISARIO ESCORPION:!DEMENTE¡ COMO PUEDE HACER ESTO A UN EMISARIO.

LAVAL:TIERRA Y AGUA HAY AHÍ EN EL POZO.

EMISARIO ESCORPION:!SI NO ACEPTA LOS LIQUIDARAN A TODOS ESCUCHE ANTES DE COMETER UNA LOCURA¡

LAVAL BAJO UN MOMENTO SU ARMA Y MIRO A ERIS ERIS MOVIO LA CABEZA DE ARRIBA PA ABAJO Y LAVAL VOLVIO A VER AL EMISARIO Y LE DIJO:

REY LAVAL:¿UNA LOCURA? !ESTO ES CHIMA¡

Y CON UNA PATADA MUY FUERTE TIRO AL EMISARIO AL POZO Y SUS HOMBRES MATARON A LOS GUARDIAS DEL EMISARIO Y LOS TIRARON AL POZO TAMBIEN

LAVAL DECIDIDO A DEFENDER SU TERRITORIO MANDO A REUNIR 300 HOMBRES DE ELITE PARA MANTENER AL EJERCITO DEL EXTERIOR MIENTRAS SE REPONIAN LOS SUYOS

CUANDO REUNIERON LOS 300 HOMBRE LAVAL SE ALISTO PARA IR CON ELLOS CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE IRSE CON ELLOS LLEGO SU ESPOSA ERIS Y SU HIJO CRISTIAN DICIENDOLES:

REINA ERIS:LAVAL SI VAS A IR CON ELLOS CUIDATE Y REGRESA CON TU ESCUDO Y ESPADA MI REY.

REY LAVAL: NO TE PREOCUPES MI AMADA.

CRISTIAN:¿PAPA VOLVERAS?

REY LAVAL: NO TE PREOCUPES HIJO VOLVERE

CRISTIAN:CONFIO EN TI PAPA

REINA ERIS: VE Y TERMINA CON ESOS ESTUPIDOS EJERCITOS OSCUROS

REY LAVAL:LO HARE

DESPUES DE DECIR ESO SE DIERON UN TIERNO BESO DE DESPEDIDA

REINA ERIS Y CRISTIAN :ADIOS LAVAL

REY LAVAL:ADIOS

DESPUES DE ESO LAVAL SE FUE CON SU PEQUEÑO EJERCITO DECIDIDO A RESISTIR A TODO UN BATALLON PASARON POR RISCOS, PASARON POR LA SELVA Y PASARON POR UN MAR DONDE LA FLOTA OSCURA HABIA SIDO FINALMENTE EXTERMINADA LAVAL VIENDO ESO ESTABA AUN AS DECIDIDO CUANDO LLEGARON ACAMPARON Y SE ENCONTRARON A UNOS CUANTOS SOLDADOS SUYO POR AHI,LAVAL DECIDIO HABLAR CON TODOS:

REY LAVAL:ESCUCHEN TODOS HOY VOLVEREMOS CON NUESTROS ESCUDOS Y SOBRE ELLOS DERROTAREMOS A LAS TRIBUS OSCURAS DE CHIMA

AL PASAR LA NOCHE LLEGO EL OTRO DIA Y LOS SOLDADOS DEL EXTERIOR DE CHIMA ESTABAN AGUARDANDOLOS HABIAN MAS DE 200.000 SOLDADOS DE CADA TRIBU OSCURA, LAVAL UN POCO ATERRADO POR ELLO PERO TAMBIEN CON VALENTIA PARA RETERNER A ESE EJERCITO.

CUANDO DE REPENTE LLEGAN UN COMPLETO BATALLON CERCA DE ELLOS Y EL LIDER LES DIJO:

LIDER DEL 1 BATALLON:RINDANSE Y ENTREGEN SUS ARMAS

CUANDO VIO AL CIELO UNA LANZA CAYO EN CIMA DE SU PECHO MATANDOLO A EL Y LAVAL DIJO:

REY LAVAL:!VENGAN POR ELLAS¡

HACI QUE CUANDO TODO EL 1 BATALLON SE TIRARON HACIA EL EL UN SOLDADO FIEL A LAVAL LLAMADO LORZAN DIJO:

LORZAN:!MANTENGANSE RESISTENTES¡

CUANDO CHOCARON LOS DOS BATALLONES . EL OSCURO TRATABA DE ROMPER ESA BARRERA PERO NO PODIAN

LAVAL DIJO LO SIGUIENTE:!EMPUJEN¡

EL BATALLON DE LAVAL LOS EMPUJO A TODOS Y CON SUS LANZAS MATABAN A LOS PRIMEROS SACANDOLOS UN POCO DEL ESPACIO CERRADO LAVAL LES DIJO :

REY LAVAL:EMPUJENLOS HACIA EL RISKO

EL PEQUEÑO BATALLON DE LAVAL LOS MATABA A CADA UNO CON FACILIDAD Y LOS EMPUJABAN AL RISKO DONDE ESTABA EL MAR

EL BATALLON OSCURO RETROCEDIO MUCHO ATRÁS CERCA DEL RISKO LAVAL DIJO:  
REY LAVAL: !ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD EMPUJENLOS¡

EL BATALLON DE CHIMA LOS EMPUJO HACIA EL RISKO EXTERMINADO EL 1 BATALLOS ENEMIGO, TODOS ESTABA FELICES PERO CUANDO DE REPENTE MANDARON LA CABALLERIA Y LAVAL LES DIJO A SUS HOMBRES:¡ MANTENGANSE EN FORMACION!

CUANDO COLAPSARON EL BATTALON DE LAVAL EXTERMINO A LA CABALLERIA FACILEMTE

PERO LOS REYES DE LA OSCURIDAD NO ESTABAN FELICES DICIENDO LO SIGUIENTE:

REY ESCORPION:!MALDITA SEA¡ COMO MIERDA AGUANTAN ESO¡

REY ARAÑA:NO TE PREOCUPES EN CUALQUIER MOMENTOS ELLOS SE RENDIRAN

REY VAMPIRO : ESCUCHA A LA ARAÑA

REY ESCORPION: DEACUERDO HARE CASO, PERO QUE TAL SI MANDAMOS EN LA NOCHE A NUESTRO BATALLON DE ELITE?

REY ARAÑA:PUES ME PARECE BUENA IDEA .

MIENTRAS EN DONDE LAVAL CELEBRABAN PORQUE EN EL PRIMER DIA RESISTIERON AUN POCOTON DE BATALLONES PERO LAVAL AUN NO ESTABA FELIZ:

REY LAVAL:ESCUCHEN HEMOS ARRASADO A NUESTRO ENEMIGO ESTE DIA PERO AUN QUEDAN MAS PODEMOS CELEBRAR PERO AUN NO ES LA VICTORIA

TODOS QUEDARON EN SILENCIO PERO ENTENDIERON LO QUE DIJIERON .LORZAN LE DIJO A LAVAL

LORZAN: TIENE RAZON MI SEÑOR PODEMOS CELEBRAR PERO AUN NO ES LA VICTORIA.

ENTONCES TODOS SE PUSIERON A VIGILAR Y AMONTONARON LOS CADAVERES EN UNA MONTAÑA CUANDO , DE REPENTE SE ACERCABA UN BATALLON ENVUELTO DE OSCURO

LAVAL PREPARO A SUS HOMBRE Y SE ENVOLVIERON EN BATALLA EL EJERCITO DE LAVAL PERDIO SUS PRIMEROS SOLDADOS PERO LAVAL AUN PELEABA CONTRA TODOS LOS OSUCROS SOLTARON UNA BESTIA GIGANTE CONTRA ELLOS LAVAL SE ENFRENTO A EL CASI LO MATABA A EL PERO LE CORTO LA CABEZA A LA BESTIA PASANDO LOS DIAS SE ENFRENTABAN A VARIOS ENEMIGOS SOLDADOS DE ELITE, HECHICEROS , BESTIAS,MOSTRUOS ,ANIMALES GIGANTES PERO ELLOS SE MANTENIAN ANTE TODO ESO, LAVAL DECIDIDO A RESISTIR AUN MAS ,MIENTRAS EN EL CONGRESO DE CHIMA EN EL ESPIRAL SAGRADO LEGUILA HABLABAN CON LA REINA PARA VER SI PODIAN MANDAR REFUERZOS ANTE LAVAL PARA AYUDARLE PERO EL CONGRESO DENEGABA TAL ACCION QUE PODIA PONER EN RIESGO A LA CIUDAD

ERIS MUY FURIOSA INTENTOS HABLAR CON ELLOS DICIENDOLES:

REINA ERIS:ESCUCHEN MI MARIDO Y SUS HOMBRE ESTAN BATALLANDO POR ESTA TRIBU PARA SALVARNOS DE LA DESTRUCCION Y USTEDES NO LO QUIEREN AYUDAR

EL CONGRESO INTENTO CALMARLA PERO NO PUDIERON Y CONVENCERLA PERO ELLA NO SE IBA A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS.

MIENTRAS LAVAL PERDIA MUCHOS MAS HOMBRES AUN RESISTIAN EN ESA PEQUEÑA ABERTURA ANTE TODO UN EJERCITO ,PERO LAVAL SABIA QUE PODIA MORIR ANTE ESTO

HACI QUE MANDO A ALGUNOS DE SUS HOMBRE DEVUELTA A SU HOGAR Y EL QUEDANDO CON ALGUNOS DE LOS SUYOS

LAVAL DECIDIDO A INTENTAR SANGRAR AL REY ESCORPION SE REUNIO CON EL ANTE TODO SU EJERCITO , TENIA RODEADO A LAVAL Y SU PEQUEÑO EJERCITO Y LAVAL LE DIJO AL REY ESCORPION:

REY LAVAL:BIEN NOS TIENES RODEADOS

REY ESCORPION:QUE INGENIOSO FUISTE AGUANTASTE ANTE TODO MI EJERCITO

REY ARAÑA:PERO TODO ACABA AQUÍ LEON

REY ESCORPION:SI QUE TAL SI TE NOS UNES Y TE ARRODILLAS ANTE MI TE DARE MUJERES .SERAS EL SUPREMOS GENERAL DE TODA GRECIA UN PRECIO MUY BARATO.

PERO LAVAL NO QUERIA ESO ASI QUE CUANDO EL REY ESCORPION MENOS SE LO ESPERO LAVAL LE LANZO UNA LANZA Y LE CORTO UN POCO LA BOCA AL REY ESCORPION HICIENDOLO SANGRAR ENTONCES EL REY ESCORPION DIJO :

REY ESCORPION:!MATENLO¡

ASI QUE LOS ARQUEROS LANZARON MILLONES DE FLECHAS ELIMINANDO DE UNA VEZ AL EJERCITO DE LAVAL Y A LAVAL DICIENDO UNAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS:

``MI PUEBLO , MIS HOMBRES, MI REINA ,MI AMOR´´

DICIENDO ESTO LO MATARON UN MILLON DE FLECHAS

CUANDO LLEGARON LOS POCOS SOLDADO QUE LAVAL MANDO A VOLVER UNO LE DIJO QUE SU MARIDO HABIA MUERTO Y LE ENTREGO LO QUE LE DIO LAVAL ,ANTE ESTO ERIS QUEDO MUY TRISTE PERO ALEGRE DE QUE SU MARIDO ESTABA EN UN LUGAR MEJOR Y SU HIJO QUEDO LLORANDO POR LA MUERTE DE SU PADRE PERO CON DESEO DE VENGANZA CONTANDO TODO ESO ANTE EL CONGRESO

(COLOQUEN LA MUSICA DEL FINAL DE 300 LES BRENDA GENIAL LEERLO HACI ;))

CRISTIAN:MI PADRE ERA UN HOMBRE VALIENTE Y AMABA A SU PUEBLO HE HIZO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA DEFENDERLO Y SUS ENITMATICAS PALABRAS POR PARTE DE MI PADRE,HACE APENAS UN AÑO EL VALIENTE REY LAVAL Y SUS 300 HOMBRE ENTRAGARON LA VIDA NO SOLO POR LA TRIBU SINO POR TODA CHIMA Y TODO LO QUE LA REPRESENTA Y !AQUÍ AHORA EN ESTAS ARENOSAS TIERRAS LLAMADA EL AVISMO, LAS HORDAS DE LA OSCURIDAD SE ENFRENTAN A LA LIQUIDACION¡

SOLDADOS:!AUUU ¡

CRISTIAN:!MIREN A LOS BARBAROS DESALMADOS CON EL CORAZON FRIO Y TEMBLOROSO PUES SON CONSIENTES DEL DESPIADADO Y CRUEL HORROR QUE SUFRIERON FRENTE A LAS ESPADAS Y ARMAS DE LOS 300 Y AHORA DESDE EL OTRO LADO DE LA LLANURA CONTEMPLEN A 10.00 LEONES Y AGUILAS A LA CABEZA DE 30.000 SOLDADOS LIBRES AUUU¡

TODOS :¡!AUUUU AUUU¡

CRISTIAN: EL ENEMIGO UNICAMENTE NOS TRIPLICA EN NUMERO ALENTADOR PARA CUALQUIER SOLDADO , EN ESTE DIA LIBERAMOS A CHIMA DE LA OSCURIDAD Y LA TIRANIA Y DAMOS AL FUTURO MAS ESPERANZADOR QUE HAYAMOS IMAGINADO,!DEMOS LAS GRACIAS A MI PADRE Y A SUS 300 VALIENTES HACIA LA VICTORIA¡

TODOS:!AHHHHHHHHH¡

DICIENDO ESTO SE LANZARON HACIA LA BATALLA.

UFFFFF QUE TERMINE FUE EL EPISODIO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO QUE LOCURA XD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y AQUÍ TERMINA TODO AL ESTILO ESPARTA XD BUENO COMO DIJE HABRA SECUELA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI TRABAJO DE MI PRIMER HISTORIA Y UN BESO Y ABRAZO Y CHAO CHAO


End file.
